There are several conventionally known devices for use in inspecting the appearance of tablets or like conveyed objects while transporting them, so that adhesion of foreign matter, contamination, cracking of the conveyed objects and like defects can be detected. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an appearance inspection device by which tested objects placed in a hopper are supplied to a vibrating feeder, and then the objects are conveyed with vibration in an aligned state by the vibrating feeder. The tested objects are supplied from the vibrating feeder to an inspection drum where the appearance inspection is conducted.
Tested objects are continuously supplied from the hopper to the feeder ball, which forms the conveyance plane of the vibrating feeder. Therefore, the tested objects are conveyed in a condition such that they are piled onto the feeder ball, and this may hinder the constant feeding of the tested objects. To prevent this, Patent Document 2 discloses a structure wherein the excessive supply of the tested objects is prevented by providing a leveling plate in a conveyance path so that the height of the pile of tested objects is leveled.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-33392
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-76819